


A Talionic Tonic

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 16 June 2010 in response to <a href="http://lalaith-niniel.livejournal.com/profile">lalaith_niniel</a>'s prompt of <i>Severus/Hermione/Luna: Glumbumble parts and talionic. Hermione and Luna try to change Severus' personality</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Talionic Tonic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalaith_niniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaith_niniel/gifts).



> Written on 16 June 2010 in response to [lalaith_niniel](http://lalaith-niniel.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus/Hermione/Luna: Glumbumble parts and talionic. Hermione and Luna try to change Severus' personality_.

Hermione had expected Severus to be happy about their news, but joy wasn't an emotion to which he had yet become accustomed.

 _He'd better get used to it_ , Luna thought, angrily chopping Glumbumble parts while Severus drank and Hermione cried.

She'd dose the tea in the morning after she and Hermione had taken their share of it; Severus never rose early, and he'd need her talionic brew far more than any hangover potion.

It would make him feel what she and Hermione were feeling.

 _Which should help him behave with a bit more sensitivity towards the mothers of his children_.


End file.
